The Last Episode
by michelle alexis
Summary: How the last episode of Laverne and Shirley should have been.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Short Story #21  
  
"What Shoulda Happened..."  
  
**

The last episode of Laverne and Shirley wasn't really what was expected as a last episode. Happy Days had a good 2 part last episode. So here's my rendition of how it should have happened. This is actually sort of like a multi part episode, and well.... I'm suprising myself here with the end, but hey, it's a script.   
Okay, now, this little part in the beginning is right after Shirley marries that mummy. Laverne and Carmine are sitting on the couch and they're totally depressed. They've got no one. 'Cept each other. So Laverne decides to do something.  
  
Laverne: Hey Carmine.  
  
Carmine: Yeah?  
  
Laverne: Wanna make a vow?  
  
Carmine: Don't tell me it has to involve my chest again.  
  
Laverne: ::smiles then nods no:: No... see, we've got no one. And we're gettin' old.   
  
Carmine: No kidding.  
  
Laverne: Let's make a pact: If we're not engaged by the time we're 30, by my 30th birthday, we marry each other.  
  
Carmine: What? But you're like a sister to me.... that's just sick Laverne....  
  
Laverne: ::Rolls eyes:: We could still try to find that special someone. We've got a year.   
  
Carmine: ::Shakes her hand:: It's a pact.   
  
::Let's fast forward to July of next year. Carmine's birthday, his 30th, was in June, and Laverne's is coming up in October. Laverne's checking her mail and finds a letter from Milwaukee::  
  
Laverne: Geez, a letter. I thought they forgot about us! It's from the Fonz. ::opens it:: 'Hey Laverne!'... yup, still the Fonz. ::keeps reading:: 'A lot's happened since you and Shirl moved. I adopted a son, his name's Danny. And you remember Shortcake, Joanie, she got married. Boy, we're gettin' old. Anyway, it's not the Danny you baby sat for, it's another Danny. He's about 10, and he really wants to go to Disneyland, which as I know is near you. Bein' one of my good friends, Danny wants to know if we could stay with you so he can go to Disneyland. Call me at my new number down here to tell me what you think. Love, The Fonz.'.   
  
::She sits down and thinks about it when suddenly there's a knock on the door. She gets up to open it and there's a little boy and Fonzie!::  
  
Laverne: Fonz! What are you doin' here?  
  
Fonzie: I knew you'd love the idea. This is Danny.  
  
Danny: Hiya!   
  
Laverne: I just got your letter now, Fonz... I don't have a lot around here....  
  
Fonzie: Hey, it's cool. Wait a sec.....  
  
::Laverne looks around to the general direction Fonzie's looking at::  
  
Laverne: Whatcha lookin' at, Fonz?  
  
Fonzie: Where's that big cat Shirley had?   
  
Laverne: Oh... well Shirl got married, she moved.   
  
Fonzie: Oh.... about what about you?   
  
Laverne: I've got nothin', bupkis. My best friend besides Shirl, you know, Carmine, he moved to New York, then Lenny moved to Anaheim. So all I've got here is Squigg.  
  
Fonzie: Geez.... well hey, for a little while, ya've got me and Danny here.   
  
Laverne: Yeah, okay, you're room's up here, two beds, I'll sleep down here for a while.  
  
Danny: Hey, it's cool, I'll sleep down here.   
  
Laverne: ::smut invading the head:: You sure?  
  
Danny: Yeah, totally sure.   
  
::meanwhile, in New York, Carmine and Rick came back from a rehearsal for their musical.::  
  
Rick: Hey, you know Daisy in the cast? She's havin' a party at her place, ya wanna go?  
  
Carmine: I don't know... I've got a date with Angela.   
  
Rick: You're _still_ with Angela? How long has it been?  
  
Carmine: Three months. I really like her, Rick.  
  
Rick: Then bring her to the party too. C'mon, you don't go out anymore with all of us, just with her.  
  
Carmine: Oh, alright, I'll call her, I'll see if she wants to come.   
  
Rick: Great! Now lemme get my part-ay clothes..... tie dyed... tie dyed... tie dyed....   
  
Carmine: Think we need a bigger wardrobe?  
  
Rick: Yeah. Definitely.   
  
::about a week later, Fonzie and Danny have been with Laverne a long time. Laverne loves having sort of a roommate again, and she likes this new Fonzie. Nice, responsible, and still a hunk. And little Danny's adorable! But things between Laverne and Fonzie have been getting a little bit more than friendly. One day Laverne's about to step into the bedroom when she hears something through the door::  
  
Danny: Dad, how come you told Laverne that we came here to go to Disneyland?  
  
Fonzie: What would she say if I came here just to see her 'cause I like her?  
  
Danny: You _like_ her? That's why we're here?   
  
Fonzie: Yeah, so your Dad like someone, what's the big deal?  
  
::Laverne grins and walks back down the stairs quietly. She's downstairs flipping through the TV guide when Fonzie and Danny come down the stairs::  
  
Fonzie: Laverne, you know that kid Danny met the other day? The one that's across the street?  
  
Laverne: Oh yeah, Mark. He's Danny's age, right?  
  
Fonzie: Yeah, anyway, Mark invited him to sleepover, so since he's gonna be there, how about if we go to dinner tonight? Dinner, movie, Johnny Carson.....  
  
Laverne: Sounds great. ::to Danny:: Danny, I'm gonna get ya a sleepin' bag that me and Shirl used to use in Milwaukee, okay?   
  
Danny: Yeah, as long as it doesn't have something girly on it.   
  
Laverne: Well ya can't use Shirl's then..... mine's blue, is that okay?  
  
Danny: Great! I'll go to Mark's house, can I?  
  
Fonzie: Sure, just be back soon, got it?  
  
::he runs out the door and Laverne pulls out a huge sleeping bag that was in the door under the stairs::  
  
Fonzie: This may sound stupid... but why'd you put it there?  
  
Laverne: Oh, 'cause Lenny and Squiggy's apartment is connected by this thing and I needed something to block it.   
  
Fonzie: Makes a ton of sense.   
  
Laverne: So what movie's playin'?  
  
Fonzie: I don't know....  
  
Laverne: I'm shocked, the Fonz doesn't know.   
  
Fonzie: It ain't the Fonz anymore actually.... more like Fonzie, or Dad.   
  
Laverne: Fonzie works. So where's your leather jacket?   
  
Fonzie: With my bike in the Cunningham's garage. Yeah, I like bein' a Dad, though sometimes I do take Danny to school on the bike.   
  
Laverne: Boy, if only Shirl was here, she'd die!   
  
::Back in New York, Carmine and his steady girlfriend Angela are walking down Broadway at night. Somehow through the smog you can see some stars.....::  
  
{btw, this is not a revenge script where Shirl finds out, moves to New York and takes Carmine away. Surprise!}  
  
Angela: That party at Daisy's place was cool tonight.   
  
Carmine: Yeah, it was. 'Specially when Rick put that stuff in the punch and she was dancin' on the table.   
  
Angela: ::laughing:: Yeah, with the lampshade and everything!  
  
Carmine: You know, I might have to go to California. Not forever or anything, just to visit my friend. Sorta.  
  
Angela: What do you mean 'sorta'?   
  
Carmine: Well this is gonna sound weird, but we made a pact. And I gotta tell her we have to break it.   
  
Angela: Oh, one of those marriage pacts? Yeah, I broke mine too.  
  
Carmine: Lot of those going around, huh?  
  
Angela: Yeah..... but I broke mine for you.  
  
Carmine: Really? Actually, me too. I've never met anyone like you, Angela. Thought I never would, but I did.  
  
Angela: Me too, after Robert, remember him? I thought I'd never find anyone. Then you moved here.  
  
Carmine: Listen, if I have to go to California, would you come with me?  
  
Angela: Of course. I'd love to, I need a tan anyway. The smog's making me look like that little dough boy.  
  
Carmine: Aww, you're not a little dough boy. You're a big dough girl.  
  
::she playfully punches his arm and he kisses her cheek::  
  
Carmine: ::looks at his watch:: We better get home, the muggers are coming out soon.  
  
Angela: Yeah, I know.   
  
Carmine: Listen, Angela, do you wanna go out tomorrow night? I have somethin' real important to ask you.  
  
Angela: Important? Like 'gonna change our lives forever' or 'gonna change my life for a week'?  
  
Carmine: Gonna change our lives forever.  
  
Angela: In that case, okay! Sure!  
  
::he walks her to her apartment building and then starts walking to his::  
  
::meanwhile, back in Burbank, Laverne and Fonzie came back from dinner and they're watching Johnny Carson.::  
  
Fonzie: Look at that monkey crawl all over his head!   
  
Laverne: I know, I'm dyin'!!  
  
::Fonzie looks over at her and kisses her cheek::  
  
Laverne: What was that for?  
  
Fonzie: Just for bein' nice.  
  
Laverne: In that case, you've been so nice over the years ::gives him a long kiss:: That's for all the years of bein' nice.  
  
Fonzie: Hey listen, Laverne, what I said in the letter for coming here, it wasn't really the truth. Just a big plus for Danny.  
  
Laverne: Well what was the real reason?  
  
Fonzie: See... ::gets up and starts walking around:: after you and Shirl left Milwaukee, I found out how much I liked ya, and how weird it was not havin' you just a few blocks away....  
  
Laverne: ::very emotional:: What are ya tryin' to say, Fonz?  
  
Fonzie: ::gets down on one knee:: I'm crazy about you, I love you, and Danny likes ya, and I wanna know if you'd marry me.  
  
Laverne: Oh... Fonz....  
  
Fonzie: Oh Fonz what?  
  
Laverne: Yeah! Yes!   
  
::they both jump up and hug, then kiss, and then they hug again::  
  
Laverne: Boy, if only Shirl was here!   
  
  
Okay, this is the end of part 1, if this was an episode it would say "To Be Continued..."  
  


To Be Continued....  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Short Story #21  
Part 2  
  
"What Shoulda Happened..."  
  
**

When we last left everyone, Fonzie had proposed to Laverne, and (duh) she had accepted. That night Laverne had called Carmine right after Fonzie fell asleep and told him all about it and that he had to get out there right away 'cause he had to be there. So right now, Rick, Angela, and Carmine are on the plane being stared at by a piece of salisbury steak. At least it LOOKS like steak.....   
  
Angela: Oh my god, it moved! Look! It's moving!   
  
Carmine: It's not moving it's... ::stabs it:: It's not moving.   
  
Rick: It'll neva be movin' after that. So who's gonna meet us there, anyway?  
  
Carmine: Oh, one of my best friends....::Rick looks slightly hurt:: I said ONE of them, you're one too.  
  
Rick: Of course, I'm everyone's friend.   
  
Angela: Who is he?  
  
Carmine: No, it's a she, Laverne. Laverne DeFazio, remember, she's getting married.  
  
Angela: Oh, well that's great. I can't wait to meet her.  
  
Rick: She got a sister?  
  
Carmine: ::glares at him:: My friend's gettin' married and all you're thinkin' about is if she has a sister?  
  
Rick: Hey, she's havin' fun, why not me?  
  
Carmine: Well she doesn't. Anyways.... ::turns to Angela:: since we couldn't go on that important date in New York, you wanna go out in Burbank?  
  
Angela: ::kisses him:: It's gonna change our lives forever, or so you say, how can I not say yes?  
  
Carmine: Good, keep that attitude. Say yes to everything.  
  
Angela: Well not everything.  
  
Rick: ::in his ear:: You still didn't ask her?  
  
Carmine: Not exactly.....  
  
Rick: Man, you had a week. If you don't ask her then I might as well ask her.  
  
Angela: You guys are not really low whisperers.....  
  
::Carmine wraps the headphones around her ears::  
  
Carmine: Is that better?  
  
Angela: Huh?  
  
Carmine: ::louder:: Is that BETTER?  
  
Angela: Why should I write a letter, you're right there!  
  
Carmine: Forget it!   
  
::She shrugs and turns towards the window::  
  
Rick: You gotta be brave and ask her. What's the worst she could say?  
  
Carmine: Let's see.... no, I hate your guts, go rot in heck?  
  
Rick: ::thinks for a minute:: But she could say ::in a high pitched voice:: Oh Carmine, my little squat dancer, I'd love to marry you!  
  
Angela: ::turns back and takes off the headphones:: What exactly are you people talking about?  
  
Carmine: ::stuttering, trying to cover up:: Umm... well, Rick was doing these impersonations that he heard Vince doing at rehearsal.  
  
Angela: ::Sits up:: Vince got new impersonations? I didn't hear them! What do they sound like?  
  
Rick: Oh... umm.. well, see.... geez, I'm feelin' sleepy ::closes his eyes and pretends to snore::  
  
Angela: Well since Rich Little over there is sleeping, what did they sound like, Carmine?   
  
Carmine: What did they sound like.... what did they sound like.... geez, it just slipped my mind right now, I feel so sleepy, must've been the steak.....   
  
::he closes his eyes and snores. Angela rolls her eyes and sits on her side trying to sleep::   
  
::meanwhile, in Burbank.....::  
  
Danny: What's it mean, you're gettin' married?  
  
Fonzie: Well.... you're gonna have a mom.   
  
Danny: I am? Wow.... ::turns to Laverne:: What do you do as a mom?  
  
Laverne: You know what? I don't have a clue. Maybe I could call Shirl and see what she knows.  
  
::suddenly the phone rings::  
  
Danny: Do moms have telepathy or somethin'?  
  
::Fonzie laughs while Laverne's talking to someone on the phone. She shrieks and hangs up::  
  
Laverne: Fonz, guess what? Guess who's comin' to visit?  
  
Fonzie: Who?  
  
Laverne: Carmine! And his girlfriend and his friend Rick.  
  
Fonzie: Hey, that's great, one big sleepover for a while.   
  
Danny: Speakin' of sleepovers, yesterday's was great. We slept in Mark's backyard and there were like 20 kids from the neighborhood and we stuffed a worm in a girl's sleepin' bag.  
  
Fonzie: That ain't nice, Dan....   
  
Danny: It was funny!   
  
Fonzie: ::snickers:: Yeah, I guess, but it's not nice, don't do that anymore, okay?  
  
Danny: Yeah, sure.  
  
Laverne: So anyway, Danny, you're okay with me bein' your mom?  
  
Danny: Hey, it's cool. ::he gives her a hug and Laverne starts to get misty::   
  
Laverne: That's great.   
  
Danny: As long as you don't dress me in some little boy blue clothes. Then the deal's off.  
  
Laverne: Aww, just one?  
  
Danny: No way.  
  
Laverne: C'mon!  
  
Danny: Nope, not in this lifetime.  
  
::they keep going back and forth in this little argument and this episode closes::  
  


To Be Continued....  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Short Story #21  
Part 3  
  
"What Shoulda Happened..."  
  
**

At the moment, Squiggy and Fonzie are dragging in Angela, Rick, and Carmine's luggage. Actually, it's mostly Angela's.   
  
Squiggy: Hey Laverne, you sure Angela here wasn't plannin' on bein' your roommate or somethin'?  
  
Angela: ::glares at Squiggy:: I don't know who you are, but may I say ..... you're repulsive.  
  
Squiggy: You ain't no rapunzel yourself.   
  
Angela: What I meant to say was....  
  
Carmine: Don't argue with him, the less said, the better.  
  
Laverne: Okay, well, where are we all gonna sleep?   
  
Rick: As long as I'm far away from that ::points to Squigg:: I'm cool with everythin'.  
  
Laverne: Okay, well, Carmine, do you mind stayin' with Squigg for a while?  
  
Angela: Be brave, Carmine.  
  
Carmine: Yeah, it's okay.  
  
Laverne: Great, now, I think I could sleep upstairs and I have like a fold out thing, you know, a cot or something, whatever it's called, and I still haven't gotten rid of Shirl's bed yet so someone can have that.  
  
Danny: I could take that. The cot thing.  
  
::they keep on working out all the sleeping arrangements. Fonzie, Rick, and Carmine get stuck with Squiggy, Angela and Laverne are sleepin' upstairs, and Danny's sleepin' downstairs. Works for them. So now it's later in the evening and Laverne's making a toss salad.... or attempting to.::  
  
Laverne: ::with two big salad forks:: C'mon, TOSS you salad, toss!   
  
::she flips the salad in the air landing in the garbage disposal and one in her hair::  
  
Laverne: California culture. Geez.  
  
::Carmine walks in from where ever he went (you'll find out where he went later) and sees Laverne with the vegetables in her hair::  
  
Carmine: Laverne, what are you trying to do?  
  
Laverne: ::turns around:: A toss salad is real complicated, it's not made for tossin', Carmine.  
  
Carmine: Laverne... geez. You don't toss the salad, you just throw stuff in. ::stands a few feet away and tosses in some radishes::  
  
Laverne: Then why do they call it toss salad, mr. oh so smart?  
  
Carmine: It don't sound good when it's throw salad. Anyway, I can't eat today, I'm takin' Angela out.  
  
Laverne: But I got a salad and everythin' ! Typical man, I slave away....  
  
Carmine: You didn't slave away nothin', look, I'll come back and eat any day except today, tonight's real important.  
  
Laverne: What's more important than my cookin'?  
  
Carmine: I'm gonna propose to Angela, is that more important?  
  
::flips open the little box in his pocket with the ring in it. (apparently he came back from the jewelry store)::  
  
Laverne: Really?? Wow!! I can't believe it!! Whoa, what a ring.   
  
::Angela walks down the stairs and sees Laverne shrieking. Carmine turns around and stuff a radish in her mouth::  
  
Carmine: Hiya doll.  
  
Angela: ::walks towards him and looks at Laverne:: Why's Laverne got a radish in her mouth?  
  
Carmine: Her favorite food, she can't get enough, right Laverne? See? ::Stuffs like 4 more radishes in her mouth:: She loves 'em!  
  
Angela: Well, okay. You've been actin' weird lately, who knows why, but you have.  
  
::Laverne finally chews up all the radishes, swallows them, and grabs Angela's arm::  
  
Laverne: You are so lucky! Every girl in Milwaukee would kill for what you've got!  
  
Angela: ::chewing on a carrot:: A carrot ain't somethin' to kill for, you can get them anywhere.  
  
Carmine: ::Turns around and glares at Laverne:: Laverne, want another RADISH?  
  
Laverne: Uhh, no, I had enough for today, ya know? Too many radishes make Laverne... a big radish.  
  
::The phone rings and Laverne runs to answer it. She talks for a minute then jumps up and down shrieking::  
  
Carmine: Who is it?   
  
Laverne: ::puts hand over the phone:: It's Lenn callin' from Anaheim! He's comin' to visit!!  
  
Carmine: That's great! If Shirl was here it would be like Milwaukee again.... ::looks at Angela:: 'cept I've got you now.  
  
::She kisses him for a minute then walks over to Laverne::   
  
Angela: Who's this Shirl I keep hearin' about? His sister or somethin'?  
  
::Laverne looks at her for a minute then looks at Carmine over her shoulder who just shrugs::  
  
Laverne: Oh, Shirl was my old roommate. Yeah, she moved FAR away, far far far away, you know, not even here.  
  
Angela: Well she sounds so interesting, I'd love to meet her.  
  
Carmine: ::Stuttering:: Well ya can't, she's on an island in the middle of no where with her husband.  
  
Angela: Oh..... But I finally get to meet all these people Carmine's been talking about since I met him. Lenny, Squiggy, everyone. Hey listen, I'm gonna go to this little store I saw on the way here, I'll be back soon, okay?  
  
Carmine: Sure, see ya later.   
  
::he kisses her cheek, she grabs her purse and walks out the door. Laverne makes sure she's out the door and grabs Carmine by the hair::  
  
Laverne: How can ya not tell her about Shirl?!  
  
Carmine: Shirl's in my past, Laverne. She's just someone I knew.  
  
Laverne: That someone is a someone who was a special someone for 15 years or somethin'.  
  
Carmine: ::Grabs her hand and gets it off his hair:: Laverne, I love Angela, I don't wanna mess it up by talkin' about Shirl.   
  
Laverne: I think you better be honest to her before you ask her, or else, you're a gonner.  
  
Carmine: Okay, alright, I'll tell her.  
  
Laverne: Good.  
  
::meanwhile, Angela's walking down the street when she bumps into a woman with a baby carriage. She leans over and looks at the baby::  
  
Angela: What an adorable baby! He's so cute!   
  
Woman: Thank you, he looks a lot like his dad.  
  
Angela: ::looks at the woman's face for a minute:: You know, for some reason you look familiar to me.  
  
Woman: Really? Well I don't recall meeting you...  
  
::Angela grabs her wallet and flips through the pictures, finding a picture of the Milwaukee gang in it::  
  
Angela: ::pointing to a woman in the picture:: Excuse me, are you related to this woman, by any chance?  
  
Woman: ::looks at the picture and laughs:: Oh, yes, I know her... that's me, quite a few years ago, but that's me.  
  
  
The woman was Shirl.  
  


To Be Continued....  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

**Short Story #21  
Part 4  
  
"What Shoulda Happened..."  
  
**

When we last left everyone, Angela had met up with who we now know is Shirley, the infamous Shirley to Angela. Anyway, Angela runs with Shirley to the house and bursts through the door. Laverne was telling Carmine how familiar Angela looked, when suddenly she bursts through the door with Shirley.  
  
Angela: Laverne, is this the Shirley you were talkin' about?  
  
Laverne: ::jumps up and runs over to her:: Shirl! Aww, Shirl! What are you doin' here?!  
  
Shirley: Oh, nothing really, me and Walter decided to move here, it was so much better than the base.  
  
Angela: ::walks over to Carmine who's jaw is halfway to the floor:: Carmine, this _is_ the Shirl you were talkin' about, isn't it?  
  
Shirley: Oh, Carmine! ::she runs over to him and hugs him then kisses his cheek:: What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York!  
  
Carmine: ::still shocked:: I came here on a trip....  
  
Angela: You two know each other right? And I didn't just pluck someone off the street who's name was Shirley?  
  
Carmine: Yeah, this is Shirl.  
  
Shirley: Oh, I know Carmine, we dated for about.... most of our lives! I almost married him, actually.   
  
Angela: ::now SHE'S kinda shocked:: Oh really? I'd love to hear about it.  
  
Shirley: Well that's in the past! I have to know, who are you?  
  
Laverne: That's Carmine's fiancée Angela.... ooops.... I probably shouldn't have said that.....   
  
Angela: ::walks over to him and holds his hand while Shirley looks on in shock:: You... me.... marr... huh?  
  
Carmine: I _was_ gonna save it for our date tonight, but thanks to big mouth DeFazio ::looks at Laverne:: I guess I'm gonna ask you now....  
  
Angela: You know I'd say yes, Carmine.  
  
Carmine: Good, you know I was gonna propose, right?  
  
Angela: Of course. But you're sweatin' bullets, you'd probably have a heart attack right here and now.  
  
::Carmine gives her the ring and she throws it over her shoulder to Laverne, then kisses him passionately. Shirley just stands there in shock::   
  
Laverne: Aww, this is great, like the double weddin' me and Shirl never had.  
  
Shirley: Yeah.....  
  
Angela: ::finishes kissing him and turns around to Laverne:: umm, Laverne, no offense, but you're not planning on a double wedding, are you?  
  
Laverne: Not really, it's just that we got engaged at the same time, ain't it great?!  
  
Shirley: Swell. Listen, I'm gonna go, I'll see everyone later, alright?  
  
Carmine: Bye Shirl.  
  
::she walks out with the carriage and they crowd into a little group celebrating::  
  
::Fonzie and Danny walk in and see everyone jumping around and hugging and everything::  
  
Fonzie: Hey, did someone win a sweepstakes or somethin'?  
  
Laverne: Fonzie, Carmine's gettin' married!  
  
Fonzie: I knew that's why Shirl was here!  
  
Angela: ::Walks up to him slightly hurt:: She was just visiting.... I'm supposed to be marrying him, but not if everyone here thinks it's stupid!  
  
Carmine: Angel, it's not stupid! They're just....  
  
Angela: They're just SO used to that Shirl person they don't wanna accept me or somethin'?  
  
Laverne: That ain't it! Fonz didn't know! He's stupid, he don't know nothin'!   
  
Danny: Hey, you don't call my dad stupid!   
  
::Danny kicks Laverne in the shin and runs out the door.::  
  
Fonzie: I'm real sorry Angela, 'scuse me, my kid's runnin' away.  
  
::he runs out the door while Laverne sits on the couch rubbing her shin. Angela grabs her purse and runs out the door. The sort of Milwaukee duo sit there feeling like dopes.::  
  
Carmine: Was it something I said?  
  
Laverne: Geez... what are we gonna do now?  
  
::suddenly Fonzie opens the door dragging Danny and Angela back in like two little kids.... well actually Danny IS a little kid::  
  
Fonzie: ::to Angela: Now listen here, I made a mistake, everyone makes 'em, and I'm sorry, okay?  
  
Angela: It's okay... I overreacted... I guess. ::she walks over to Carmine and puts her arms around his neck:: You know I don't care about that Shirl person, as long as we're together, okay?  
  
Carmine: Of course. It's okay, she's in the past, remember?  
  
::she kisses him and then Danny walks over to Laverne::  
  
Danny: I'm not really sorry about kickin' ya....  
  
Fonzie: Hey. That's your mom there, you show her some respect.  
  
Danny: Okay, okay, I AM sorry. That better?  
  
Laverne: Sure... yeah.... ::she picks him up and hugs him::  
  
Fonzie: Now that everyone here is all together again.....  
  
Carmine: Well not really, be right back everyone.  
  
::he runs out the door and looks both directions and sees Shirl sitting on a bench in the park. He runs across the street::  
  
Carmine: Are you okay, Shirl?  
  
Shirley: ::Gets up and starts to walk around the bench:: I'm fine... I just never thought YOU, getting married, to someone....   
  
Carmine: Yeah, usually people like gettin' married to people.  
  
Shirley: You know what I mean. Someone who wasn't me.  
  
Carmine: Well you think it was easy being the best man at your wedding? Not the groom, the best man. Not exactly a ton of fun, Shirl.  
  
Shirley: I guess I kinda did deserve that.   
  
Carmine: But you understand that, right? I really love Angela, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with her. That doesn't mean you won't be my friend.  
  
Shirley: I guess so....  
  
Carmine: C'mon.... cheer up.  
  
Shirley: ::puts on peppy smile:: Like this?  
  
Carmine: No, looks like you went to the dentist...  
  
Shirley: Alright, alright, c'mon, I wanna talk to Laverne, I know absolutely no details about her engagement....  
  
::They keep on talking as they head back to the house::  
  


To Be Continued....  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

**Short Story #21  
Part 5  
  
"What Shoulda Happened..."  
  
**

This is the last part of what should have been the last episode. This part takes place about a month after part 4. Right now, we're in a large reception hall with everyone dancing and celebrating two weddings, Laverne and Fonzie, and Carmine and Angela.  
  
[author's note: haha!! loopole! no wedding, reception! Okay, back to the thing]  
  
Laverne: ::dancing with Fonzie:: I thought we'd never find this place, where did you find it?  
  
Fonzie: Lenny found it for us.   
  
Laverne: I owe him, this is a beautiful place. It's the perfect wedding.  
  
::Meanwhile, Shirley's sitting at a table speaking with.... Walter. He's out of his body cast and.... my goodness, he looks A LOT like Michael McKean. ::jaw drops:: She married a Michael McKean lookalike named Walter.   
  
Shirley: Well how could you not tell me your real name?  
  
Walter: Well Walter sounds more... dignified than Michael or Mike. I mean, if you were in a hospital, would you see a doctor named Walter or Michael?  
  
Shirley: I don't know! But I love you and that's what matters.   
  
::Geez... Shirley McKean, who woulda thought?? Okay now to the main bridal party table where Carmine and Angela are talking, about the wedding, about where they're gonna live now (Rick and Carmine's dump, or her and Daisy's dump, or in Burbank in their own dump), and basically everything::  
  
Angela: So it's settled, we're gonna live in New York?  
  
Carmine: Well yeah, I've only been there a year, and it's a nice place. Sorta...  
  
Angela: Yeah, sorta. ::looks down at a plate of steak that a waiter just brought only to see.... it's a piece of sailsbury steak that looks like the one on the plane:: Oh gross. This thing is stalking me!   
  
Laverne: ::from the dance floor:: Hey, someone make a toast!   
  
Fonzie: Not me.  
  
Angela: Not me.  
  
::everyone says 'not me' and Laverne looks at Carmine pitifull and he gets up with a champagne glass. He's about to start when he looks around and sees half of Milwaukee standing in that room, people they've known practically forever, including, for a special guest appearance, the Cunninghams, and the Arcolas (Joanie and Chachi), Richie and Lori Beth, Ralph Malph, Postie, and Mr. & Mrs. C. He stutters then starts his toast.::  
  
Laverne: Hey Carmine, c'mon, today's preferred!  
  
Carmine: Alright, alright, geez. Well, umm.....there's nothing really much to say. I mean, personally, I think I'm pretty lucky, 'cause right now I've got all my friends here andmy beautiful wife. There's not much you can ask for. We've spent all this time together, good and bad, thick and thin... well not really ME, but these two girls, Laverne DeFazio, now Fonzarelli, and Shirley Feeney, now Meaney actually....  
  
Shirley: McKean.   
  
Camrine: ::looks at her:: McKean?  
  
Shirley: Shirley McKean, just keep going.   
  
Carmine: ::Shrugs:: Well anyway, these two girls have been through everything. And I mean _everything_. They helped me get the dance studio in Milwaukee. Tried, didn't succeed, but they cared enough to try, and they've done practically everything anyone can do for a person. In this case, more than one. These girls, two of my best friends, they're probably the most caring people I've met.   
  
::the girls start blushing right about now and look around smiling::  
  
Carmine: So basically, a toast. To Laverne and Shirley. You guys know without them we wouldn't be here.  
  
Everyone: To Laverne and Shirley.  
  
::the curtain on the stage closes and about 10 minutes later, the entire cast walks out in their typical Milwaukee outfits and stand in front of the audience::  
  
Penny: Well this is the last episode. Almost 8 years you people watched us. Why? Who knows. But you liked us, and for 8 years you liked us.  
  
Cindy: And now, it's the end. We thank you for letting us come into your homes for all these years, and we just hope you never leave.   
  
::everyone stands up and claps and the cast takes a final bow, then starts walking around the audience signing autographs and talking with the people there.::  
  


And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how the final episode shoulda been.  
  



End file.
